


I Dare You

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Haikyuu Tumblr [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Wherein Tanaka finds himself confessing without even thinking first and Nishinoya is a bro.Part Six of my Haikyuu!! Tumblr series.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here’s a bit of rare pair action for you all, because honestly, this ship is freaking precious and I stand by it. (I’m the kind of trash that actually doesn’t really ship DaiSuga, sorry guys) So here I am, trying to make up for the lack of love this pairing (my pairing) gets! This is self indulgent and fluff and yeah. I hope you can enjoy!

The Karasuno volleyball team (and managers) had begun to grow bored, somehow. None of them knew quite what to do anymore. They were taking a few days worth of a break from practices, spending the days at a hotel near a beach, they had managed to get school funding, passing it off as a training camp and, though Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei had to come along on the trip they were taking a vacation as much as the rest of them. One night all of the team and their two managers had piled into one of the rooms, gathering around in a circle where they sat, glancing around at each other and waiting for a good idea to crop up.  
“Why don’t we just play truth or dare?” Ennoshita finally says, his voice a bit exasperated as though he was tired of sitting around in the silence. At his words there was a mini explosion of approval, Narita bounced up from his spot between Kinoshita and Daichi to grab one of the fancy bottles of sparkling water that had been emptied despite their coach’s demand to not even open those bottles. Resuming his spot in the circle, Narita sets the bottle down carefully in the middle. “This way everyone has a fair chance of getting picked.” He says in explanation as the game didn’t really call for any accessories.  
Before anyone else even has a chance, Nishinoya was already reaching out, a huge grin on his face as his finger brush against the cold glass. “Can I go first?” His voice is bright and energetic as always, fingers already twitching a bit in preparation to twist his wrist, allowing the bottle to spin. As no one protested, he did precisely that and everyone waited with bated breath as the blue glass bottle spun and spun until it finally began to slow, energy lost completely and it stops, the mouth of the bottle pointing towards Sugawara Koushi. The grin on Nishinoya’s face becomes a bit more malicious and he glances around with sadistic joy before clapping his hands together gleefully. “Alright, Suga-san. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” The silver-haired setter replies, shocking most of them, he didn’t particularly seem like a daring kind of person.  
“Alright! A most excellent choice! Then I’m going to need you to… Kiss the prettiest person in the room.” The game had quickly delved into the kind of territory that it would only touch on after a few rounds, but Noya had no cares at all about where things usually started and how long it usually took to get to this point.  
“Woah, that’s impossible. He can’t kiss himself.” Comes an objection from Tanaka who, upon everyone turning their eyes to him looked as though he hadn’t meant to let those words out. His cheeks became a bit pink as the rest of the second years began teasing him and Suga didn’t quite look like he knew what to do.  
“I changed my mind, Suga-san! Now you gotta kiss lover boy!” Noya calls out, looking over his shoulder at the setter as he squishes Tanaka’s cheeks between his hands. Before any protests could be made, Suga made his way across the circle and gently pushes Noya away from the spiker. Moving in closer, he wraps his arms around Tanaka’s neck, pulling his face closer despite the weak protests and splutterings spilling past his lips which were silenced as the older boy leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss, his eyes slipping shut as Tanaka’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer, practically into his lap as he returns the kiss enthusiastically.  
After a moment, they both pull back with pink cheeks and a mix of embarrassment and happiness on their faces. There’s teasing and laughter and a few catcalls as their lips separate, but Suga makes no move to leave his new place in Tanaka’s lap where the setter murmurs so softly even Tanaka could barely hear. “I was planning on doing that sometime during this trip, so I guess this all worked out.” The game continues, moving around the circle until nearly everyone has had a turn and it gets late enough that yawns were beginning to spread through the group. With the unanimous decision to end the game, they all call out goodnights as they file through the door to get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a post by tsutomi-goshiki, as always feel free to point out any mistakes and ask any questions you might have!


End file.
